


Фейерверки и Динозавры

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Команда Ракузан и летний фестиваль
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Фейерверки и Динозавры

**Author's Note:**

> Бетила Элот:) в тексте упоминается совместный поход в караоке. Это, вроде как канон новелл, но я прочитала об этом в одном из любимейших фиков) https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986367

У свободы был вкус якисобы и приторный запах яблок в карамели. Их призраки щипали Сейджуро за язык и тянули губы в беспокойной улыбке. Он не знал точно, какое чувство сейчас испытывал. Радость? Воодушевление? Тревогу? 

Баскетбольная площадка разрешала такие противоречия, Сейджуро был полон сил и решимости забить свой лучший данк, но жизнь была сложнее баскетбола. На одно короткое мгновение Сейджуро почувствовал себя ребёнком, родители которого на минуточку вышли из машины и оставили его в одиночестве среди белых кожаных кресел. Но это чувство было ещё более иллюзорным, чем воспоминания о прошлогоднем празднике. Сейджуро медленно выдохнул, возвращая контроль над эмоциями, и улыбнулся. День летнего фестиваля принадлежал ему.

Машина неторопливо свернула на узкую улочку, ведущую к общежитиям Ракузан, сбавила ход перед первым лежачим полицейским, плавно поднялась вверх и съехала вниз. 

Вверх-вниз. Вверх. Вниз. 

Как на волнах. Школьники в юкатах уже растянулись вдоль дороги вереницей разноцветных рыбок, и даже фонари будто светили мягче и таинственней. Можно было пройтись пешком до остановки, как большинство учеников, и доехать на автобусе, но сегодня Сейджуро очень мало волновал собственный образ в глазах общественности. Он не хотел тратить время на такие незначительные мелочи!

Сейджуро заметил, что его тоже уже ждут, и удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Машина мягко затормозила напротив общежития, стекло почти бесшумно опустилось, и в салон хлынули чужие разговоры, запах пыли, зелени и асфальта. Рукав юкаты щекотно скользнул к локтю, когда Сейджуро махнул рукой своим генералам. 

“Сей-чан!” и “Акаши!” взлетело над общим гулом: Лео улыбался, Котаро улыбался и Эйкичи улыбался тоже. Все трое синхронно повернули головы направо прежде чем перейти дорогу. И от этого единства стало тепло.

Чихиро, конечно, ждал отдельно ото всех. И, когда остальные только переходили дорогу, он уже удобно устраивался у окна. 

— Добрый вечер, Чихиро.

— Привет.

Каждая резкая складка юкаты Чихиро словно кричала о протесте и отрицании. Сейджуро подвинулся к нему ближе, и входная дверь распахнулась.

— Сей-чан! — выдохнул Лео, остановившись на секунду, и сел напротив.  
Котаро постоял в дверях чуть дольше, восхищённо разглядывая салон.

— Круто! Как в фильмах про якудза! — воскликнул он и плюхнулся с рядом с Лео. Эйкичи забавно вытаращил глаза и осторожно сел напротив Сейджуро рядом со своими товарищами.

— Он поэтому и выбрал белый цвет, — монотонно прокомментировал Чихиро, делая вид, что повернувшиеся к нему четыре головы его не нисколько не интересуют, — чтобы все подумали про связи клана Акаши и якудза, и не подумали, что наследник просто выпендривается.

— Якудза не любят светлую обивку, — усмехнулся Сейджуро, — кровь плохо отмывается.

— Это проблемы рядовых, — парировал Чихиро, расслабленно откинув голову на белый подголовник, — те, кто выше звёзд, пачкают машину только тогда, когда их в ней убивают. То, что будет после этого события их совершенно не волнует. 

— Маюзуми-сан… — неуверенно улыбнулся Лео.

— Я не имею отношения к якудза, — мягко успокоил Сейджуро. Словесные перепалки с Чихиро доставляли ему своеобразное удовольствие, было интересно находить новые и новые алгоритмы для преодоления этого вечного отрицания.

— Конечно нет, Сей-чан! — выдохнул Лео и постарался незаметно ткнуть локтем в бок Котаро, зависшего с открытым ртом.

— Конечно, нет, — саркастично повторил Чихиро и прикрыл глаза. Генералы вне площадки, замечал иногда Сейджуро, смотрели на Чихиро с опаской. Нужно будет спросить у Лео, это отголоски уважения к семпаям, или дело в чём-то другом. 

— С чего начнём, Сей-чан? — Лео решил определиться с планами.

— С еды! — хором прокричали Эйкичи и Котаро.

— Эй-чан! Ко-чан! Вы всегда только об одном.

— С еды, — внезапно присоединился к ним Чихиро.

— С еды, — согласился Сейджуро. Пункт с якисобой стоял первым в его плане.

— Сей-чан, ты не успел поужинать? — мгновенно переключился Лео.

— Я успел перекусить, — Сейджуро пожал плечами и улыбнулся, — вы бы всё равно захотели сначала поесть.

Чихиро рядом странно фыркнул и достал из-за пояса телефон. Видимо, посчитал, что тащить с собой книгу будет не очень удобно.

— Сей-чан! Тебе так идёт! И Маюзуми-сан, не ожидал увидеть тебя в юкате, — Сейджуро мысленно согласился с Лео, он тоже не ожидал, особенно в свете их последнего разговора, когда он предложил помочь с выбором, — интересное цветовое решение!

— Тц… — Чихиро всё-таки не удержался и машинально поправил ворот. Серая юката могла быть ленивым и предсказуемым выбором, если бы не цвет внутреннего слоя. Серо-зелёно-голубой, как цвет глубокой воды.

— Я согласен с Лео, — Сейджуро коснулся пальцами серого рукава. — Спасибо, что поддержал наше желание пойти на летний фестиваль в традиционной одежде. И вам тоже спасибо, Эйкичи, Котаро, Лео. За кооперативность и безупречный выбор. Я горжусь вами.

Сумеречно-лиловая, пыльно-лазурная и оливковая юкаты выглядели будто нарисованными на фоне белой обивки. Деликатные и одновременно яркие цвета летнего луга. Для себя Сейджуро выбрал белую юкату с ярко-алой магнолией и её серыми тенями по низу. Выбор был неоднозначным и очень претенциозным, но Сейджуро сейчас уверился окончательно, что это сообщение будет прочитано.

Предвкушение праздника закручивало воздух вокруг них в невидимые вихри, которые задевали даже Сейджуро. Разговор то затихал, то вновь набирал обороты, пока машина несла их месту проведения фестиваля. 

— Акаши! —- радостно воскликнул Котаро, наконец освоившись с окружающей обстановкой. — А тут люк открывается?

— Конечно, — Сейджуро нажал на кнопку в своём подлокотнике. В стандартной модели этого не было предусмотрено, но индивидуальный подход решал всё. 

Котаро высунулся и громко закричал что-то среднее между “Аааа” и “Ыыыы”. 

— Эй, Лео-нэээ! Эйкичи! — Котаро вернулся к осмысленной речи, — ТАК КРУТО! 

Лео посомневался несколько секунд и улыбнулся во весь рот. 

— Подвинься, Ко-чан. 

— Да вы не влезете оба! — возмутился Эйкичи, который понимал, что не влезет с ними ни вторым, ни третьим. 

— А автомат под сиденьем найдётся? — в самое ухо спросил Чихиро. 

Волосы на шее и руках мгновенно встали дыбом. Хотелось поёжиться от этого колкого чувства и послушать ещё низкий, полный сарказма голос. 

— Можешь проверить, когда поедем обратно, — усмехнулся Сейджуро и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в серые глаза. Чихиро успел отодвинуться в последний момент, чтобы нос Сейджуро не задел его щёку. Он был так обескуражен этим ответным вторжением, что даже не отдёрнул руку, когда Сейджуро вскользь коснулся его пальцев. — Умеешь стрелять?

— Умею. Научить тебя?

— Чихиро. 

— Вы опять о чём-то поспорили? — вклинился Лео, вернувшийся на своё место. — Последний раз в караоке было очень весело. 

Чихиро фыркнул и уставился в окно. 

— Да ладно тебе, Маюзуми-сан! Было же. 

Было. Даже Сейджуро было, хотя он никогда не признается Чихиро, что почти проиграл тот спор. Петь Сейджуро умел — абсолютный слух и десять лет занятий музыкой не оставляли иного выбора. Но в караоке он оказался впервые, и если б не странный выбор Чихиро, он бы отказался.

— Вы три дня надоедали мне, требуя посоревноваться с Акаши, потому что проигрывать в одиночестве вам было скучно, — нахмурился Чихиро. Сейджуро чувствовал, что он совершенно расслаблен. 

— Но вы же каждую неделю о чём-нибудь спорите? — недоумённо вскинул брови Лео. — И определённо этим наслаждаетесь. В чём разница?

— Акаши, ты не знаешь, почему их генералами назвали? — Чихиро улыбался. Одновременно колко и почти за гранью приличия. Не улыбка — вызов. 

— Некоронованными генералами, — почти каждый из этих вызовов был пасом для того, кто окажется в выгодной позиции, чтобы его принять.

— Это потому что мы крутые! — вклинился Котаро, раскидывая руки в стороны, — И круто играем в баскет.

— Ко-чан, — Лео первым стал замечать Чихиро и именно он сейчас почти успел поймать воображаемый мяч, — они о чём-то другом. Маюзуми-сан, что ты имел в виду?

— Что вы крутые и круто играете в баскет, — пожал плечами Чихиро и усмехнулся, — поэтому вы привыкли атаковать в лоб. Но с Акаши глупо соревноваться, потому что соревнования — это именно то, что он умеет лучше всего. Скучно играть на его поле, по его правилам, да ещё и знать заранее, что проиграешь.

— Но ты же играешь с ним на одной площадке? — внезапно спросил Эйкичи. — И правила соблюдаешь.

Чихиро присвистнул.

— Отлично. Мяч у тебя, попробуй забить данк?

— А что не скучно?

— Игра с ненулевой суммой. 

На несколько секунд воцарилась задумчивая тишина. Сейджуро уже слышал эту концепцию, Чихиро со свойственной ему прямотой поделился с ним ещё пару месяцев назад. Слушать заново было не интересно:

— Тебе весело, Чихиро? 

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился он и стал подниматься. 

Сейджуро затаил дыхание, чтобы не упустить это диковинное зрелище — Маюзуми Чихиро отбрасывает нонконформизм и как все высовывается в открытый люк кадиллака. А потом поднялся следом. 

Воздух ударил в лицо мягче, чем Сейджуро ожидал. Машина чуть сбросила скорость, а вдалеке уже виднелись праздничные огни. Профиль Чихиро с развевающимися волосами и отчаянно противостоящей ветру юкатой казался ненастоящим, будто кадр из фильма. Сейджуро на секунду закрыл глаза, отпечатывая увиденное на сетчатке, и посмотрел вперёд. Странно было быть лишь наблюдателем. Верховая езда приносила большее удовлетворение, ведь там Сейджуро сам держал вожжи и только от него зависело, куда дальше поскачет Юкимару. 

Под рёбра настойчиво ткнулись чужие костяшки, Сейджуро вскинул голову:

— Что?

Чихиро смеялся. 

— Тебе твоё всемогущество жить-то не мешает?

— Нет.

Упиравшиеся в бок костяшки повернулись, и Сейджуро пришлось напрячь все мышцы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он попытался оттолкнуть руку Чихиро, но отталкивать в узком пространстве было просто некуда. И Сейджуро против воли рассмеялся от щекотки. Резкий порыв ветра заставил зажмуриться, Чихиро воспользовался этим мгновением и теперь щекотал его обеими руками. Сейджуро упирался в него ладонями, чтобы не вцепиться до боли в ответ, и смеялся. 

Чихиро щекотки не боялся, но хохотал от души, пока их обоих не начали дёргать за ноги. Ещё секунда, и их потянули обратно внутрь салона. 

— Сей-чан! Маюзуми! Какого чёрта?

Сейджуро почти смог взять под контроль выражение лица, только уголки губ ещё рефлекторно подёргивались. Чихиро этим не утруждался и продолжил смеяться — ему, кажется, было плевать, что о нём думают. Спорил и смеялся он всегда без страха. 

— А вы знали, — Чихиро запнулся, давясь смехом, — что Акаши…

Сейджуро бросил предостерегающий взгляд, но Чихиро этого даже не заметил. 

— Акаши боится…

Три пары глаз напротив округлялись всё сильнее, а Сейджуро боролся с желанием врезать Чихиро. Даже Хайзаки в Тейко ему так не хотелось ударить. 

— Щекотки? — наконец закончил Чихиро и дёрнулся было продемонстрировать доказательства, но столкнулся с Сейджуро взглядом и остановился. Но смеяться не прекратил. 

— Ну да, — ответил Хаяма, — а что?

Пришедшая тишина была удивлённой и немного растерянной. Сейджуро хотел было высказаться, но машина остановилась и неловкая ситуация тоже. Входная дверь съехала в сторону, Сейджуро нажал кнопку закрытия люка, и они выбрались наружу. 

— Акаши-сан, — водитель поклонился, — я буду ждать вас через пару кварталов отсюда, пожалуйста, позвоните, и я приеду за вами. 

— Спасибо за работу, Минами-сан, — Сейджуро привычно улыбнулся, — я позвоню. 

С каждым шагом гул фестиваля окружал их плотнее и плотнее, и все пятеро синхронно встали ближе друг к другу, чтобы не потеряться в толпе. 

— Сей-чан, что ты хотел бы съесть?

— Якисобу. 

— А где её здесь искать? — Котаро подпрыгнул на месте, пытаясь получше осмотреться, а Эйкичи шумно втянул ноздрями воздух. 

— Если мы пойдём по главной улице, точно найдём, — предложил план действий Сейджуро.

— Вы все не местные, что ли? — Чихиро смотрел озадаченно и даже забыл про сарказм. 

— Неа, — улыбнулся Лео, — я из Осаки. Ко-чан с Окинавы, а Эй-чан из Нагои.

— Акаши? А разве ты не из Киото? 

— Я жил здесь до пяти лет, потом мы почти всё время проводили в токийской резиденции. А что?

— Тцц… — Чихиро смешался, — все же в Киото знают, что лучшая якисоба в «Соломенном Корабле». Это недалеко. 

— Тогда ты ведёшь, — принял решение Сейджуро, и они быстро перестроились, сделав Чихиро остриём своего маленького отряда. 

Шли они и правда недолго. Чихиро не оглядывался и прокладывал путь в уже собирающейся толпе с видом матёрого капитана. «Соломенный корабль» оказался уличным кафе, отделённым от потока людей тюками соломы, на которых уже кто-то сидел и ел. Между центральными столиками высилась жердь с пиратским флагом и всё. Ни названия, ни других опознавательных знаков. Солома и флаг.

Единственный освобождающийся столик Сейджуро заметил первым и рванул к нему между рядами стульев, чтобы успеть за несколько секунд до того, как к нему подошла другая компания. 

— Извините, здесь уже занято, — сказал он с самой устрашающей улыбкой, и рядом тут же задвигались стулья: его команда была быстра. Как всегда, опоздал только Чихиро. Когда он неторопливо подошёл через пару минут, Сейджуро был уверен, что это намеренно. 

— Здесь есть меню? — светски спросил Лео. 

— И ты ведь даже не издеваешься… — протянул Чихиро и плюхнулся на единственный свободный стул по правую руку от Сейджуро, — нет, конечно. Никакого меню. Ешь, что дают, — он кивнул в сторону небольшой толпы, — я заказал десять порций, если кому-то будет мало, дальше пусть заказывает сам. 

— Круто, Маюзуми-сан!

— Спасибо, Чихиро, — “семпай” скрёбнуло по нёбу, но так и не сорвалось с языка. 

Вкусно пахло едой, со всех сторон смеялись и говорили, традиционная музыка вдалеке мешалась с какой-то популярной песней, которую Сейджуро знал и не знал одновременно. Как во сне. 

Чихиро сидел, уткнувшись в экран телефона, и читал всё время, что они ждали свой заказ и обсуждали предстоящие матчи Интерхая. И отложил его только когда двое шустрых официантов принесли на подносах ряды одинаковых тарелок, которые еле влезли на стол. И только перед Чихиро помимо якисобы поставили закрытую крышкой пиалу. 

Голод был сильнее любопытства. Сейджуро внимательно посмотрел в свою тарелку, глубоко вдохнул аромат и взялся за палочки. Выглядела и пахла якисоба замечательно. 

“Вкусно!” — подумал Сейджуро, жадно пережёвывая лапшу. 

— Оффень вкуфно! — воскликнул Котаро, и Сейджуро первый раз пожалел, что не говорит с набитым ртом. Ничто не казалось ему сейчас таким идеальным и таким желанным, как эта якисоба. Он думал, что ничто не могло сделать этот момент лучше, пока перед ним не возник стакан горячего зелёного чая. Отец часто упрекал Сейджуро в плебейских вкусах, когда речь заходила о еде. Но генмайча из тяжёлого керамического стакана со сколом на боку действительно казалась ему вкуснее сортового высокогорного чая. 

Сейджуро оторвался от еды, чтобы посмотреть на остальных, только съев половину тарелки. Эйкичи съел за это время в четыре раза больше и приступил к третьей порции. Чихиро же наоборот ел неторопливо и безмятежно поглядывал по сторонам. Когда их взгляды встретились, он едва заметно улыбнулся Сейджуро и вернулся к еде. 

Большая тарелка якисобы закончилась неожиданно быстро. Сейджуро разглядывал оставшийся на дне чай и думал о том, что второй порции будет точно много, но первой он не наелся. 

— Чихиро, а что у тебя там? — секретная пиала выглядела очень заманчиво, если там что-то вкусное, то он попросит заказать ему такую же. 

— Комплимент от шефа нашему быстрому кохаю, — с лёгкой усмешкой ответил Чихиро и пододвинул пиалу поближе к Сейджуро. 

— Мне? 

— А кому ещё? 

Генералы были удивлены не меньше самого Сейджуро, и только Чихиро происходящее совершенно не беспокоило. 

— Это очень вовремя, — под крышкой оказался пышный и ароматный чаван муши с грибами и зеленью. Сейджуро быстро подцепил пальцами ложку и щедро зачерпнул омлет. 

Это всё ещё было очень вкусно. Будто он целую вечность ничего не ел. 

— Мы в прошлом году были на фестивале, — Лео мягко улыбался, — но там было не так вкусно. Спасибо, Маюзуми-сан. 

— Пожалуйста, — Чихиро тоже улыбнулся в ответ. 

На летнем фестивале в Тейко Сейджуро пытался успеть как можно больше: посетить больше мест, сыграть и одержать больше побед. Но сейчас ему не хотелось никуда торопиться. И мысленный список в голове сократился сразу на несколько пунктов. 

— Идём дальше? — Сейджуро оглядел свою команду, — я заплачу за еду. 

— Нет, — непреклонно отказался Чихиро. 

— Нет, — хором повторили Котаро и Лео. 

— Нет, — поддержал Эйкичи вместе со своими пятью тарелками. 

Сейджуро ясно понимал, что это не бунт, но никак не мог дать происходящему определение. Он тщательно проанализирует эту ситуацию, но не сегодня. Сейчас он примет всё как есть. 

Лео собрал со всех и дважды пересчитал деньги, заплатил по счёту и даже успел упросить пробегавшего мимо официанта сделать несколько общих фото на свой телефон. 

И они пошли гулять. С каждым шагом Сейджуро вычёркивал пункты из своего плана, сознательно отказываясь от построенного заранее маршрута. Бесцельное блуждание между огней, прилавков и игр, оказывается, имело собственное очарование. Котаро и Эйкичи на спор кидали кольца и оба проиграли. Лео выиграл, но он ни с кем не спорил. Чихиро погрузился в отстранённое созерцание и вышел из него только у бассейна с золотыми рыбками. 

— Хочешь рыбку?

— Не хочу, но мне нравится наблюдать. 

Девушка в яркой цветочной юкате поймала рыбку, и её место заняла девочка лет семи. Чихиро стоял под деревом, ел своё яблоко в карамели и наблюдал, пользуясь тем, что Лео и остальные стояли в очереди за такояки. Сейджуро не слишком любил такояки, но ему тоже нравилось наблюдать. За Чихиро. На девочку с сачком он то и дело посматривал тоже. Со своего места Сейджуро видел только её профиль, короткую чёлку, вздёрнутый курносый нос и текущие по щекам ручейки слёз. Девочка не могла поймать рыбку и не могла сдаться. 

— Поймаешь рыбку, Акаши? — почти ласково спросил Чихиро, облизывая красные от карамели губы. — Я не умею. 

— Если поделишься яблоком, — предложил Сейджуро. 

— Договорились, — Чихиро улыбнулся, — иди и спаси этот мир. 

Рыбок в маленьком надувном бассейне осталось около десятка. Сейджуро с минуту наблюдал за ними и девочкой, держа в руках сачок. 

— Ты ловишь чёрную? — спросил он, когда девочка ненадолго остановилась. 

— А тебе какое дело? 

— Хочу помочь. 

— А зачем тебе? — девочка подозрительно сощурилась, возвращаясь к попыткам изловить последнюю чёрную рыбку. 

— Семпай пообещал мне яблоко в карамели, если я сделаю что-нибудь хорошее. 

— А ему зачем?

— Думаю, он догадался, что мне очень хочется его съесть, — Сейджуро присел рядом на корточки, — но репутация не позволяет. 

— Оооо… Ты цундере?

— Никогда о себе так не думал.

Сейджуро опустил сачок в воду и сосредоточенно нахмурил брови. 

— Видишь, как я стараюсь, а яблока остаётся всё меньше и меньше.

— Совсем врать не умеешь, — звонко рассмеялась девочка, и Сейджуро показалось, что он слышит смех Чихиро тоже. 

Чёрная рыбка вильнула хвостом совсем близко, но чужой сачок её спугнул. Сейджуро стряхнул с себя столько серьёзности, сколько смог, и улыбнулся. 

— Давай я поймаю для тебя рыбку, а ты не расскажешь об этом моему семпаю? Он думает, что я не вру, потому что принципиальный. 

— Тоооочно цундере. Ну давай!

Сейджуро замер, выжидая момент, и резко выбросил руку вперёд. 

— Ух ты! Сразу две!

В сачке действительно били хвостами две рыбки — чёрная и золотая. 

— Тебе обеих? Или только чёрную?

— Обеих! Золотую на память о тебе.

Сейджуро запустил рыбок в ведёрко, поднялся на ноги и передал его владельцу аттракциона, чтобы тот упаковал их в пакет. 

— Какая у тебя юката красивая! — восхитилась повеселевшая девочка, разглядывая алые камелии, — как свадебная. Я — Юмико. Спасибо за помощь! — она поклонилась, — скажи своему семпаю, что ты заслуживаешь целого яблока! Как тебя зовут?

— Сейджуро.

— Спасибо, Сейджуро, — Юмико звонко засмеялась и убежала к другим палаткам, прижимая к груди пакет с рыбками. 

Чихиро стоял стоял в пяти шагах и держал в руках два яблока: одно своё — почти доеденное, и одно целое, заманчиво поблёскивающее алым боком. Он очень старался не смеяться, получалось плохо, но Сейджуро оценил попытку. 

— Ты был крут, — почти прошептал Чихиро едва справляясь с голосом, и протянул яблоко. 

Сейджуро принял свою награду и с удовольствием вгрызся в неё. Во рту стало приторно-сладко и сразу же захотелось запить водой, но Сейджуро ел и смотрел как Котаро угрожает Лео запустить в него такояки. 

— Камелия — довольно депрессивный символ самураев, ты мог бы выбрать что-то более оптимистичное, — Чихиро швырнул палочкой от яблока в единственную на сотни метров вокруг урну. 

Яблоко под карамелью было терпко-кислым. Пить захотелось ещё сильнее. Пока они брели сквозь толпу вниз по улице, такояки съели без них, а Эйкичи успел влезть в соревнования по армрестлингу. 

— Не хочешь тоже? 

— Нет. Хочу холодной воды и в тир, — усмехнулся Сейджуро. И порадовался про себя, что всё нашлось в пределах нескольких десятков метров. Последним и самым важным пунктом в его плане был фейерверк, время которого неумолимо приближалось. 

— Ну пошли. 

Сейджуро махнул Лео рукой, показывая в сторону тира, и они двинулись дальше в сторону автомата с напитками. Сейджуро пил свою воду жадно, смывая с языка неопределённый кисло-сладкий вкус, и не совсем понимал, как его угораздило это съесть. 

В тире было почти пустынно, люди уже потянулись в сторону смотровых площадок и фейерверка. 

— Будешь стрелять? — спросил Чихиро. 

— Нет, я посмотрю, — усмехнулся Сейджуро и встал рядом, — что хочешь выиграть?

— Не… знаю… — Чихиро застыл, разглядывая игрушки. 

Стрелял Чихиро и впрямь хорошо: игровая винтовка правильно лежала на плече, он плавно нажимал на курок на выдохе и попадал точно в цель. Даже Мидорима бы не смог придраться. 

Все выстрелы, кроме последнего. Первая попытка, вторая, третья смазывались на последней мишени. Чихиро ещё не злился, но его раздражение уже было таким плотным и осязаемым, что Сейджуро понимал: он будет ошибаться только больше. 

Так и случилось. На седьмом заходе Чихиро посмотрел на него так зло, что Сейджуро отошёл на несколько метров, чтобы не мешать. Но и это не помогло. 

— Давно он так? — тихо спросил подошедший Котаро. 

Сейджуро посмотрел на телефон. 

— Двадцать две минуты 

— А Эй-чан выиграл! Ждём дальше?

— Ждём.

Но ждать не пришлось. Чихиро отбросил винтовку на прилавок и яростно зашагал прочь от тира, не оглядываясь. Сейджуро не задели переживания Юмико, смотреть же на разочарованного и злого Чихиро был неприятно. 

Сейджуро молча подошёл к тиру, протянул деньги, взял в руки винтовку, которая ещё хранила тепло рук Чихиро, и с первой попытки закрыл все мишени. Это было очень просто и очень сложно. 

— Сей-чан, а может не стоит его сейчас трогать? 

Чихиро сидел на скамейке под деревом с таким видом, будто собирался кого-то убить. 

— Фейерверк через десять минут, — руки Сейджуро утопали в мягком зелёном мехе огромного игрушечного динозавра. 

— Но он же только разозлится ещё больше…

Сейджуро так не думал, и всё равно чувствовал, что сердце начинает биться быстрее.

— Чихиро, — просто позвал он и протянул динозавра, чувствуя себя очень глупо. 

— Это ты так издеваешься? — прошипел Чихиро, — и вообще, откуда ты узнал?

— Фотографию у тебя дома видел. Нет, не издеваюсь. 

— И зачем ты это делаешь?

— Забочусь о человеке, который мне нравится, — прямо ответил Сейджуро и попытался улыбнуться. 

— А сейчас ты что делаешь? — Чихиро нерешительно коснулся пальцами зелёного хвоста. 

— Флиртую с человеком, который мне нравится. 

— А? — переспросил Чихиро. — Что? 

— Флиртую. С тобой. 

Чихиро не понимал. Ещё несколько секунд его брови хмуро сходились на переносице, а потом злость будто мгновенно стекла, оставив за собой только растерянность. И какую-то беззащитность. 

— Возьми, — Сейджуро продолжал держать игрушку на вытянутых руках. — Пожалуйста. 

Лео был в чём-то прав. Если бы Чихиро отказался, ситуация стала бы крайне неловкой. Но он всё-таки принял подарок, на мгновение сжав динозавра в объятьях. Сейджуро почувствовал, как под диафрагмой заскребло. 

— Спасибо, — Чихиро улыбнулся открыто, как никогда прежде. И Сейджуро всё-таки пришлось признать, что он завидует плюшевой игрушке. 

Генералы ждали на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не подслушивать, но смотрели во все глаза. 

— Сей-чан, это так мило! Вы в машине об этом спорили?

Чихиро сдавленно фыркнул. 

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Сейджуро и огляделся. Нужно было попасть поближе к фейерверкам, — вы были в тире?

— Не-а, я не очень стреляю, — Котаро взмахнул руками, изображая себя с винотовкой, и скорчил скробную мину, — но я нашёл крышу, с которой можно фейерверки посмотреть. 

— Законно?

— Ну почти. Там открыто на время фестиваля, но людей должно быть поменьше, чем на официальной площадке. 

— Подойдёт, — согласился Сейджуро. Странно притихший Чихиро только присвистнул. — Возражений нет?

Возражений не было. 

— Видел как ты стреляешь, Маюзуми-сан! — Котаро махнул в сторону ближайшей высотки, и они прибавили шагу. — Круто!

— Ты совсем стрелять не умеешь? — почти сочувственно уточнил Чихиро. 

— Заметно?

— Да. 

— Сыграем в пейнтбол? — неожиданно для себя предложил Сейджуро, — Вместо дополнительной тренировки. 

— Супер. Акаши, научишь меня стрелять?

— И меня, Сей-чан. 

— И меня. 

— Никогда ещё двое против трёх не казалось мне такой значительной форой, — усмехнулся Чихиро, — не знаю, радоваться или огорчаться. 

— Уверен, Маюзуми-сан?

— Посмотрим. 

Пожарная лестница действительно была открыта, и они без помех поднялись на крышу. Им досталось последнее свободное местечко у ограждения. Сейджуро пропустили вперёд, прямо к перилам. Чихиро встал слева от него, Котаро справа, а Эйкичи и Лео сзади, замыкая круг. 

Идеально. 

Только динозавр мешался. Чихиро что-то буркнул под нос и опустил игрушку вниз, чтобы не закрывала обзор. Фейерверк должен был начаться с минуты на минуту. Сейджуро обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на всю свою команду — он запомнит каждую из этих улыбок. 

— Начинается, — позвал Чихиро и взял его за руку. 

В небо взлетели первые залпы, но Сейджуро их почти не слышал, так громко застучало в ушах. Он глубоко вдохнул, переплёл пальцы с пальцами Чихиро, пользуясь тем, что их закрывает широкая спина Эйкичи, и запрокинул голову к небу. 

Это был его день... 

Возвращались к машине они все немного оглушёнными. 

Сейджуро говорил о том, что скоро фейерверки заменят дронами, а сам думал о том, что эти воспоминания ничто не сможет стереть или заменить, таким невыносимо счастливым он сейчас себя ощущал. Чихиро отпустил его руку ещё на лестнице, но в фестивальной толкучке они шли так близко, что то и дело соприкасались пальцами. И от этого в голове полыхали отзвуки салютов. 

Перед тем как сесть, Чихиро всё-таки проверил, поднимается ли сиденье. 

— Маюзуми-сан?

— Вы ещё скажите, что вам не интересно, есть ли там оружие? — динозавра Чихиро посадил у окна. 

Генералы замотали головами, но Сейджуро им не поверил. Глаза закрывались. Он ещё немного послушал общую перепалку, купаясь в умиротворении, и разрешил себе провалиться в сон.

Первый раз Чихиро разбудил Сейджуро, когда перекладывал его с плеча на лежащего на коленях динозавра, второй, когда они подъехали к общежитию. 

— Эй. Акаши, мы приехали. Ты домой или в общагу?

— В общежитие, — Сейджуро сел, сонно щурясь. 

— Выспался, Сей-чан? 

— Да, спасибо. 

Сейджуро попрощался с водителем, искренне поблагодарив его за отличную работу. И они неспешно двинулись внутрь школьного комплекса под пение цикад. 

— Спасибо за сегодня, капитан! — громким шёпотом поблагодарили его в четыре голоса. Сейджуро казалось, что он ещё не совсем проснулся, когда его хлопали по плечу, обнимали, трепали по волосам. 

Они успели распрощаться до завтрашнего утра, разойтись по разным аллеям, — в Ракузан было несколько жилых корпусов — когда Сейджуро понял, что Чихиро с динозавром всё ещё идут с ним.

— Чихиро, твой корпус в другой стороне. 

— Я знаю. 

— А зачем ты…

— Акаши, — тёплая чернота летней ночи размывала лицо Чихиро, и он казался нереальным, — мы два лишних круга сделали, чтобы ты поспал. Но, кажется, не помогло. 

Дорожка свернула к корпусу Сейджуро. 

— Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать. 

— Что?

— Поцеловать, — тепло усмехнулся Чихиро. — Поэтому сейчас я провожу тебя до твоей комнаты. 

Сейджуро крутил в голове эти слова, и ему казалось, что он всё-таки не до конца проснулся. 

Дверной замок приветственно щёлкнул, и Сейджуро впустил Чихиро внутрь. Рука машинально дёрнулась включить свет, да так и застыла на полпути.

Динозавр упёрся в бок, когда Чихиро закрыл за ними дверь и неловко положил ладонь Сейджуро на затылок. 

— Да брось уже игрушку! 

— Ни за что, — прошептал Чихиро и прихватил губами верхнюю губу Сейджуро, мягко втянул её в рот, отпустил. Повторил тоже самое с нижней. Просто головокружительно.

Целовался Чихиро настойчиво, открыто и бесстрашно. Но динозавр всё-таки мешался. Сейджуро отбросил его в сторону, обнял Чихиро обеими руками и целовал его, сколько в лёгких хватало воздуха. 

Вдохнул. А потом повторил. Ещё и ещё.

И ещё.


End file.
